


THE HONORABLE ONES

by Rajshree22194



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajshree22194/pseuds/Rajshree22194
Summary: What if Ned Stark took the remaining targaryens to winterfell





	1. The Past

When the rebellion started it was for rescuing my sister but now it has become something else. It’s a war for independence from fear from oppression. Today I am standing in front of the red keep and I realize what I have not felt for a long time hope that my sister maybe inside alive. But I am too late for when I enter the throne room the mad king has already fallen, he is still bleeding but I don’t see any sign of life in him. Jaime Lannister is standing few feet’s away from him mumbling something. As I get closer to him his words become clear. ‘ The king had caches of wildfire in the whole city I did what I had to do’, he kept on repeating those words as if not talking to me but explaining to himself. He is shock I realized. I cannot imagine what would have happened if the wildfire had been ignited the whole city and people inside it would have burned to ashes. I ask him about the queen and he looks at me as if noticing me for the first time. He wakes from, his reverie and leads me to the chamber of the queen.

The spies were wrong queen Rhaella has not left the red keep. Prince Viserys, Lady Elia and her children were all huddled up together in a room. I knew there was not much time before Robert would enter the city. I asked the queen to haste and pack for he knew Robert would show no mercy to them. I inquired about Lyanna but no one knew anything about her. I asked Jaime and fifty of my most loyal men to escort them to north and awaited the arrival of Robert.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wrath of Robert’s fury was easily seen. He wanted me to tell the whereabouts of the dragons. I fought tooth and nail and promised him another war if he laid a hand on them. ‘They are innocent Robert how can you not see it they had no role in murder of my brother and father and kidnapping of Lyanna’. But he seemed like a different man, a man blinded by his anger.

In the end we came to a treaty that Viserys and Aegon would join the nights watch at the age of fifteen while Rhaenys would be married to a northern house when she turned sixteen. The queen would too live at Winterfell as a hostage till her death while princes Elia was to return Dorne. I demanded some of the family heirlooms to be given which Robert agreed to without any fussing.

However what interested him the most was the tale of Jaime Lannister, he was shocked to learn the plans of the mad king though it was not unbelievable. Soon the heroic and honorable tale of the Lannister lion had spread across the city and he was hailed as the “HONORABLE KINGSLAYER”.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a month since the Red Keep was won. Robert is king and Lyanna is dead. She left behind her son whom she could never even feed once. It is so hard to believe that she is gone. I am on my way to Winterfell with her dead body and with me are Lady Ashara, her newborn daughter and few of my soldiers who survived the war. We are claiming Jon Lyanna’s boy Jon and Brandon’s daughter Allyria with Lady Ashara as twins. The children though the look so alike it’s hard to differentiate except for the violet eyes of the girl Allyria. She hates me,Lady Ashara for I killed her brother and now she has to marry Benjen . But I had no choice. I wish to ask the old gods what have they planned in future, but I know they never reply.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. What is left of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the war

Its been a year, a year since Lyanna died, a year since we reached the gates of Winterfell. The ruckus that followed was expected, Lords of the Northern houses protested and fought with me. They had to be reminded from time to time that who was the warden of the north. i know they would harbor ill towards me till the day i die, but i chose to make my own way and follow my heart as father had taught me once. My lady wife Catelyn is too upset with my decision to bring the children her maybe she worries for another war that might happen. I value her opinions and heed to her advices, still i dont think i have the heart to hurt the innocent victims. 

Lady Rhaella gave birth to daughter after few months of her arrival, the birth which almost killed her, the birth of Daenerys snow. The old queen is now healing and is always surrounded by her son Viserys and granddaughter Rhaenys. Aegon has started walking and he could be found anywhere around the castle. The boy's smile can melt ice of the northern people. he is often seen playing with the maids and the guard. However Lady Ashara is still wary of my intentions always cautious always watching her back. Her marriage to Benjen had done nothing to ease her up. The wedding ceremony itself was somber affair. There was not a single smile on anyones face. Everyone was in mourning, it felt more like a funeral than a wedding. When I gifted my wife a sept for her to pray, both the ladies were relieved. They both followed the Seven and it seemed they both were to bonding  over it.

With time both Jon and Allyria, both now legitimized starks looked more like each other. No one looking at them could ever even think they were not twins. Along with them my own son Robb was growing to be a happy child. All the three children loved to be around each other. They started crying inconsolably if separated for few minutes.

Though all was now much better with me and Robert, I knew we would never be as closer as before. There were some things that were bothering me now, we had intercepted three plots to steal the targaryen children  last fortnight only.  I wrote a letter to Jon Arryn to ask permission to fortify the North better by sealing the only passage to north, Moat Cailin. This would put a stop to the so called rescue attempts and would also mean a better control over the North. Sometimes i wish father was alive, there are so many matters in which I have no experience. This all was supposed to go to Brandon not me.


	3. The marriage of a dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 9 years, North is gearing up for the wedding at Winterfell and two people of stark household are leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestions please

**LADY ASHARA'S POV**

* * *

 

Has it only been nine years, it feels like a lifetime has passed, since me and Elia were strolling hand-in-hand  in the gardens of the Red Keep, when she still wore a crown. now everything has changed. Who would have thought me  living at Winterfell. I remember everything how can anyone forget, that wretched tourney of Harrenhall and the war that followed soon. Rhaegar 's infatuation with Lady Lyanna lead both and along with them hundred thousands more to an early grave.

If it had not been for Lord stark and Jaime Lannister Elia and her children would have suffered a fate worse then death. they both saved and protected the dragon born. Areys   deserved to die everyone knew but still Jaime Lannister was termed King slayer. though he didn't seem to mind much about his title. his actions were pardoned and he was reinstated and he was loved by the common people of the seven kingdoms throughout. 

when Ned stark came to my home with the remains of my poor Arthur and his sword, i wanted to throw myself to the sea. The babe in arms of him confirmed what i already suspected. so I let him meet the I child bore with  his elder brother Brandon, a unnamed girl who looked more stark than her uncle. He asked my permission to raise her at Winterfell along with his own children. But in the end I asked him to claim my child and the boy he was holding as twins and came along with him to north. 

I admit it was not only for my child's future but also for Elia's sake. His bargain with Robert, the newly crowned king of the seven kingdoms meant that the children would be without their mother and i knew Queen was frail barely alive. My presence at Winterfell would ensure they get a mother's love. 

Reaching Winterfell was easier than facing Lady Catelyn's anger. She was originally betrothed to Brandon, i too was jealous of her.  Seeing me with twins turned her face to color of her hair. Though we later bonded over our children and our love for the New Gods. we were not friends but atleast not enemies.

I took care of the children of Elia as my own. When Lady Rhaella gave birth to Dany, she was bed-ridden for a year before recovering. Viserys was apprehensive of Lord Stark's intentions and some time even I was. Rhaenys was happy to see me, she had hoped that her mother would be accompanying me. She still cried for her mother but she knew better.

My marriage to Benjen was as awkward as it could have been, he was barely a man grown. It was when sansa was born to Lady Catelyn I shared a bed with my husband. I dont know what it was happiness on Lady Catelyn's face, look of pure joy on Ned's face or the bells that kept ringing whole day at the birth of red haired child. 

The next year two more children were added to the stark brood my daughter Elia and Lady Catelyn's daughter Arya both born few days apart yet so alike. I saw Ben smile for the first time, a real smile. He usually trained the children of the house. Viserys and Aegon along with Rhaenys were trained and as the children grew older Jon, Allyria and Robb joined them. Both I and Lady Catelyn protested against training girls sword fight but when Lord Stark said 'I do not want the girls defenceless, If Lyanna knew how to fight she would be probably alive.' His words never made us question him on this topic ever again.

With passing time the number of children grew, first was born Brandon from lady Catelyn  then Arthur from me, and last year were born Rickon from her and my last child with Benjen Ryan. They were born in pairs only with a days gap between their births.  However this did little to Benjen's sulkiness. He was not happy at his home. He always said this place was full of ghosts, and with with children growing older he was it more. He few weeks earlier had asked me permission to join the watch, Viserys was leaving for wall one wek later after the wedding and Ben wished to join him.

I knew there was no love between us unlike Ned and Cat. When did they become Ned and Cat from Lord and Lady stark, there is no one particular occasion. i tried but there never bloomed any love between me and Ben. He trusted and respected my opinion, we are friends not lovers. In the dark of night there are no words exchanged only grunts and moans no love, no whispering sweet nothings. I allowed him to leave, i could not see him in more pain.

Elia, her friend constantly wrote her demanding about her children. The grief for her children had consumed her sanity. but her brothers knew better. they knew what the other alternative was. 

I was comfortable at Winterfell, it had turned into a home rather than a prison she thought in her earlier days a the keep. Viserys along with Rhaenys has stared to see this cold wasteland as their own. They are happy even with the loomimg weeding and exile to the wall they do not mind much. Rhaenys is geeting married to Wendel Manderly the third son to lord of white harbor. Surely it did not deem fit for princess to marry a third son but he was a man of honor. They had been bethrothed for a year and love had blossomed for them. she would be happy in her married life. 

Within few hours Elia Martell would come to her daughter's wedding and I am scared to face her. what if she recognises Jon's trait. I never told a soul, i know Ben and the old queen suspect but can i lie to my friend too.

 

 

 


	4. The Half-man's shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding at winterfell

**TYRION LANNISTER'S POV**

* * *

Damn that bloody Lord of winterfell, its fucking cold and we haven't even reached the castle. It has been snowing for past week and its summer for fuck sake. i wish father would have sent Jaime, instead of me. It has fallen on my shoulders to be a royal witness for the wedding of Rhaegar's daughter. Father must be hoping that i fall in the bogs of the neck or freeze to death in this summer snow. Cersei was also very happy to see me go.

And all this is not enough I also have to go the fucking wall. Not that i don't  want to see the wall, If only this place wasn't so cold, there i am to witness oath ceremony of the targaryen prince Viserys joining the night's watch. The entourage of Dorne has been spotted moving at one day's distance ahead of us as per the scouts.

Many lords and ladies who had backed the Targaryens during the war were unhappy seeing a princess marry a third son so below her station. At least I don't have to listen to the stories roaming the walls of red keep anymore, all whispering words of treason.

 

* * *

 

The wedding was weird, well according to me. Both old gods and new gods were witness to the matrimony along with various Lords and their representatives for the wedding. It wasn't extravagant not by southern standards anyways, though ale was flowing as water and food tasted good enough.  I had gifted the newly wedded Rhaeny,s a valyrian steel dagger with a golden hilt along with the royal gift which included some silk dresses and myrish laces and few pieces of jewelery . She was gracious and happy too.

In fact, all the targaryen children looked happy, and enjoying the wedding. They looked like they were with their own family. The stark children, those who could walk were running around the keep following the targaryen children.  I even saw the Lord of Winterfell drying his eyes after the ceremony and the bride following him to a corner. However prince Oberyn looked quite unhappy and barely smiling, his sister Lady Elia was too looking grim. 

Rhaella, the former queen was happy despite all. The whole north had taken to call her granny, for which she looked too happy. Whenever i see her she is helping someone or feeding one of the children. Lady Catelyn looks radiant and has managed the wedding beautifully.

I was informed that one more member of the stark family, husband to Lady Ashara, Benjen Stark was joining the wall. Lady Ashara looked as beautiful as ever, even more so than the former princess. Starks are weird is all i can conclude. Which idiot leaves such a beauty to join the watch.

 

* * *

 

I don't remember much and waking up in kennels was as awful as it sounds. I remember the bedding ceremony however I couldn't grab a lot my height being a disadvantage.Then i had a drinking competition with the Lord of White Harbor, i won and now i realize that I had slept the whole night and a whole fucking day. The northmen do make the best ale, and if the sullen faced lord of winterfell would gift me a barrel i might enjoy the journey to the wall.

 

* * *

 

The journey to the wall was much harrowing then the journey to winterfell, it was chilling to bones. The only fun i had was peeing from top of the wall, I had never felt more alive. The oaths were made as quickly as possible and now we were free to return to our keeps. I was bored of the cold. There is something about walking naked in your own room, i miss it. 

 


	5. The bastard of winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another wedding

**JON'S POV**

Winterfell is full of strangers yet again, their unwelcome presence isn't due to the fact that my twin Allaria is getting married. they have graced us with their snobbish and arrogant asses for they are here to escort Aegon to wall. I wish he didn't have to go to the wall, but it is fate decided soon after he was a year old. life is unfair, why does the innocent always suffer.

My sweet sister is leaving me too.It would feel so weird when my sister would be gone. She was more mother to me than a sister, beautiful and graceful all in one. The servants of the household calls her Lyanna reborn. She has no valyrian features in her, so do I. We look nothing like her unlike our half siblings maybe that is why she doesn't loves us not truly. I can see it in her manners the way she treats us, its not motherly as if she is merely performing a duty. Yes we are well fed, well dressed and well educated but she never showers her love on us . It is all reserved for Elia, Arthur and Ryan. She cares more for Aegon and Dany than us.

Our father is long dead and Uncle Ned and Uncle Ben are good to us,from loving us, and caring for us to scolding us, they never made us both ever feel like bastards born out of wedlock. Uncle Benjen and mother were married happily before he left for the wall. I could never imagine mother with someone else. He is few years younger than mother yet it doesn't matter.

Our father feels like a obscure figure as do aunt Lyanna and grandfather Rickard. All of them long dead but their ghost still haunts winterfell. When i learned about their gruesome deaths i was outraged, still I could never place that anger on Viserys or Rhaenys whom I loved as elder siblings or Dany and Aegon who are my playmates.

Rhae has given birth to a boy and is again with a child. The boy is named Doran in honor of her uncle. And Viserys and uncle Benjen have become first rangers of the Night's watch. Both of them would be present at he wedding and would take Aegon back with them to the wall. Mother had cried for weeks when Uncle Ben went for the wall, she was heartbroken. 

Grandma Rhaella basically raised us all, when everyone was busy doting on our younger siblings and cousins she took our care. She had the most amazing stories to tell, of grandeur of the court to tourneys she attended. She would tell us about castles she visited, of Dragons and their skulls kept at red keep. Her stories were real than that of old nan except one though about the hidden Dragon egg in winterfell. All of us searched for the egg but how can you find what never existed. Each day we fought who would get to sleep with grani our nickname for grandma Rhaella. She was a queen once but I think she enjoys us more than she did her crown. These days she is busy just as every one preparing for the wedding.  
Why did Allaria has to leave, marrying that riverlander Blackwood. She must be jesting when she told uncle Ned about her one true love. And now she is to marry that bastard. I agree though he is better than Lady catelyn's brother who in his drunkenness had proclaimed his love for my sister and begged Uncle Ned for marriage. Even though he was a decade older than Allaryia, uncle might have relented if not for his wife's anger on the matter.

I am getting late, we had promised to drag the Blackwood boy to godswood and well tell him ' peacefully' and 'lovingly' to take care of our dear Allaryia or we would take care of him. We had rehearsed last night and Arthur and Bran would too join us. Robb, I and Aegon are hoping to enjoy our last few days together before Aegon leaves for wall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some suggestions.this chapter is incomplete so sorry for mistakes , would upload the chapter soon SORRY.


	6. The Second Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys arrives at Winterfell for the upcoming Wedding.

**Viserys POV**

* * *

 

After travelling for a month, we finally reached the gates of Winterfell. After four years as I enter the gates to Winterfell along with Benjen, I feel at home. I am back here to take Aegon to join the rank of Black Brothers. And there is the Wedding, Allaria's wedding. She is a sweet girl and pretty too, even at the age of nine in her breeches and while practicing with the swords she was the most beautiful one I knew. She had the makings of a queen, the grace of a princess and the mind of a ruler. She would make her husband happy. A pang of jealousy comes and goes when I remember, that she would never be mine, we were not meant to be. I set out to find Rhaella and Dany.

The Wedding Ceremony was beautiful, I had tears in my eyes as did many more. Jon, Aegon, Robb and Danerys were the ones crying over more profusely. Allaria had worn a beautiful blue gown with blue winter roses in her hairs, braided like a crown. She looked like a true northern bride. I gifted her some precious stones I obtained from the free folk in return of the safety. They did not what the stones are worth.   

The ones who were just wailing babes when I left for the wall, had all grown up. Ryan looked like a younger Aegon, with his silvery hairs and purple eyes. Arthur too had the same silver colouring in his hairs. Elia, the small was a twin image of Arya with dark hairs and grey eyes.

The food was a welcome change, after eating the tasteless suspicious food for four years and ale was a blessing. I was tempted to ask Lord Stark for a barrel or two extra to take along, but all my joys turned to ash when I looked at my good sister Elia Martell and her scowling face. She had planned something. "Benjen excuse me for a minute. I have to talk to a certain lady", moving towards my sister-in-law I said,"How are you, my dearest Elia?" She looked at me with her barely hidden anger and said,"I am good. How do you fare on the wall?"

"Its a large chunk of ice which I guard, how do you think I fare?", I replied with a dry humour. Before she could speak again her own daughter Rhaenys joined our conversation, her stomach grown to a point, it looked uncomfortable. She kept her hand on her stomach caressing it lovingly. "I am sure its a girl this time." she replied to my staring eyes. She continued," What would you prefer a grand-niece or a grand-nephew?" I replied, "A grand-niece would be preferable, though where is my grand-nephew Doran? I have not seen him yet." Rhaenys sat down and said, " I left him with Ned, who kept on going about all the children growing up and how much he misses spoiling children. Remember, the sweets he used to sneak us during the night." "I am warning you Rhaenys the way Ned is you would have to fight the others to take your child back.", I told her laughing thinking about our own childhood.

Elia looked more and more uncomfortable with passing moments. She scoffed at us and said," You were prisoners here, not guests." I had forgotten about her for a moment. Pointing towards Elia, I said to Rhaenys," I think Lady Elia has made a plan to ensure dear Aegon does not join the wall. She truly has gone mad."

Rhaenys' face turned red with anger," How dare you even think of something like this? Do you have any Idea what would this result in? I would lose my husband, my children would grow without their mother of they are left alive. I think you are aware of the pain it would cause me. You were unlucky mother, your husband never loved you, your children were snatched from you, but I am not ready to suffer the same fate as you did. Either you stop your machinations or I would tell Lord Stark. And do not think it as an Empty threat. I love my family and would do anything for them. So stop."

After a few moments she spoke again calmly, "Do you know I was offered betrothals, heirs of various houses wanted my hand in marriage. But I chose to marry the one I wanted to. He is honorable, loyal and in love with me. I am loved in my household, so do not think that I would allow you to disrupt the peace of my home. Aegon will join the wall, and that is final."

Elia's eyes were full of tears, harsh words of her only daughter had broken her heart. I added," We deserve this Elia, the extinction of house Targaryen. We were meant to fall. Rhaella, my mother still cries in her sleep from the pain inflicted by her husband, and my dearest father Aerys the Mad. Tell me my Lady, did my brother raped you too. Did he hit you? Was he too a mad king in making?" Elia turned around and ran outside not been able to handle herself.

I hugged Rhaenys and asked her to keep an eye on Elia and went to warn Aegon or upcoming 'events'. It is going to be a tough week.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a laptop at this point. Sorry for the really late update.


End file.
